


哀鸽

by Arcturus_S



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus_S/pseuds/Arcturus_S





	1. Chapter 1

0\. 

他已经老了。有一天下午，在波士顿那条背街拐角处，一个男人向他走来，对他说：「您的钢笔准备好了，先生。」

「但你迟到了。」他听见自己的声音回荡在时间断点里，被绵密的冬雨吞没。

 

1\. 

雨停了，波士顿的天空被分成歪斜的大块，水蓝延伸至西方天际处，被涂上一层明亮的橘柚。Chris打开窗，鲜甜的湿冷空气扑面而来，他深吸了口气，不远处两只灰褐色鸽子飞过，翅膀鼓动出一阵尖啸。

咕——呜——呜——

Chris Evans认得这个声音，他对鸟类兴趣缺缺，这种灰鸽子不分季节地盘旋在美国几乎每个州的天空中，由于过于常见，原本不该引起他任何注意。

但他牢记着这种鸣叫，因为每次碰到这种鸽子，Sebastian都会不自觉地盯着看，直到它们消失成几个无法辨认的点，鸽哨总是伴随着回过神不好意思地向他笑的男人的脸，Chris不问，Sebastian也不解释，但久而久之，Chris也认得出了： Sebby盯着看的是同一种鸟类，很常见的那种灰褐色鸽子，速度非常快，总喜欢发出呜呜的声响。

「Evans导演，你的意见？」

Chris坐回去，午饭时间结束，他把空咖啡杯放进餐盘，连带着汉堡包装纸一起倒进垃圾桶，拍拍手表态：「就是她吧。」

他是认真的，当然他有自己的考量，比如她的英国口音，她看上去太是个受了良好教育却缺乏情感斡旋技巧的女性，但最重要的，Eve回头的一瞬间，镜头的光亮在她的下巴上打出一个柔和的弧度。

「她的脸在镜头前很可爱。」Chris说。

 

收工之后他发了条短信：「敲定了女主角！」

他没有马上收到回复，Sebastian回信息一向很慢，Chris回家的路上有点焦急地想，当然他没有怪他，但还是会忍不住一次一次看手机，两只灰褐色的鸽子站在邮筒上，土耳其人的烤肉香飘出来——叮地一声，

「哇哦，棒！」

紧接着又是一条：「如果不介意的话，帮忙买盒芝士，还有虾仁。」

所以晚饭是虾仁芝士意面，Chris推测，他愉快地路过土耳其烤肉店，拐进了家乐福。

 

他们约会的第七个月。Chris多少习惯了这样的生活，简单，规律，有时候Sebastian来过周末，厨房会飘满煎蛋卷和焗奶油的香味，如果他高兴，可能会做点别的，比如芝士意面，抹了很厚的橄榄油，芝士很浓，蛋清很滑，虾仁很嫩，Chris顺带了一瓶红酒，他很满意，完美的周五。

 

打开门的时候Sebastian拥抱了他，波士顿的冬天湿乎乎的，冬日战士的拍摄已经完成，而他在筹备自己的电影，他递给Sebastian虾仁和芝士，把剧本和红酒放在桌上。

天已经黑了，厨房的光打在Sebastian脸上，令下巴上的凹陷更加明显，温柔，Chris走过去，亲亲他的下巴，他的胡子还没有完全蓄好，刺刺地扎在Sebastian脸上，让他小声惊呼。

「你已经做了沙拉。」Chris看着一只大玻璃碗，「所以我今天会撑死。」

「别说得你不喜欢意面一样。」Sebastian简单地蹭他的脸，把芝士撒在锅里。

他当然喜欢。

有时候太喜欢了，以至于不知如何表达。

 

他们滚上床的时候芝士的香味仍然久散不去，Chris抱着Sebastian，Sebastian做爱的时候非常好看，他多少有点吃力，却露出一种无法掩盖的爱慕，Chris听过太多情话，演员嘛，说情话是工作，有时候连高潮都是工作的一部分。

但Sebastian不一样，Sebastian多少有点过分用力，他不太说话，用力地亲着Chris的胸膛，眼眶红得像是哭过。

Chris被感染了，总是这样，这个男人总是这样，其他的时候都很甜蜜，有趣，一到床上他就换了个人，总是这样红着眼眶亲吻自己，把做爱搞得像是末日来临，而他就要失去Chris。虽然Sebastian不怎么说话，但他爬到Chris身上搂着他，皮肤贴着皮肤，亲吻雨水般笼罩着Chris，把他侵泡在一片沉浮的海洋里。

高潮来临的时候，Chris感到Sebastian是他在海水中唯一的木筏。

 

他们当然是相爱的，这件事太自然以至于根本没有什么试探的机会，更不用去证明，只需要感受，Chris把手放在Sebastian颈后，抚摸着那一小块温热的皮肤，Sebastian的眼睛含着水，他凑上去吻了他的眼皮。

 

波士顿的冬天很冷，Chris洗完澡给Sebastian吹头发，他自己的头发短，很容易干，但Sebastian的头发又软又多，手指穿过暖烘烘的发丝，Chris觉得某种情绪要溢出来。

于是他关掉灯，抱着他男孩睡觉。

当然Sebastian已经年过三十，非但不幼稚，还可以说是非常成熟淡然，这不妨碍Chris叫他男孩，他的男孩，做爱的时候激烈地吻他的男孩。

Chris无意识地收紧了胳膊，而Sebastian深吸了口气，往他的怀里钻进去。

 

第二天是周六，但愿他们不会接到任何电话。

 

Chris Evans和Sebastian Stan看上去没有任何除了普通同事以外的交集，Chris手机里的联系人很多，Sebastian能排到最后几个，拍《冬日战士》的时候出过一些小状况，需要联系Sebastian，Chris把手机丢给经纪人发信息，毫不避讳——没什么可避讳的，几条干巴巴的生日祝福，祝你30岁生日快乐，祝你31岁生日快乐，等等，而Chris的回复同样无趣，谢谢你兄弟，谢谢你朋友。经济人还给他手机时劝他说多多互动，好歹他演的是冬日战士，你们将来要一起宣传，合作期很长——明年，或者后年，短时间内不会结束，Chris从善如流，表示他懂。

他握紧口袋里另一只手机，他当然不是那种需要经纪人发信息的人，私密的联系工具扔给别人会让他觉得失去控制，但他还是扔过去了，像是默默宣布他与这位合作者不怎么熟，并得到了一些改善关系的建议，很好。

很好，一切看上去都没有超过他的预期，Chris想。

他已经迫不及待了，但他不知道自己在迫不及待什么，和Sebastian约会的第三个月，他还没有厌倦，他想念Sebastian温热的皮肤，胡思乱想，如果冬天的时候他们还没分手——那他一定要抱着他睡一觉，在他身边醒来。

但现在不行，现在他们不过夜，Chris翻开口袋里那只手机，发了条信息：

「想吃冰激凌吗？我知道一家店。」

然后Chris耐心地等着他的戏份，又耐心地等着他的短信，他知道他总是会收到肯定的回复，过去三个月里Sebastian连一个「不」字都没说过，他几乎答应Chris任何提议。Chris有种莫名的笃定，就像他相信冬天的时候他会在他身边醒来，把寒冷变得温暖一些。

 

周六早晨Chris还是接到了经纪人的电话，Sebastian也接到了，来自同一件事，关于来年春天《美国队长：冬日战士》的宣传安排。

Chris起床刷牙，镜子里迷迷糊糊睁不开眼的Sebastian像只小鹿，Chris抱上去，Sebastian的骨头咯咯作响，含着牙膏发出不明所以的动静，但漱口之后他跪在Chris脚边，给他来了个口活，Chris着迷地摸着他通红的眼眶，把他拉起来，用尽力气抱住。

宣传期，Chris心想，整个世界马上要来跟他抢男孩。

 

夏天的末尾他们约会四个月。Chris和Sebastian一起去D23，晚上出去喝酒，酒吧灯光昏暗，Sebastian的头发掉下来一缕，落在他耳边，Mackie拍着他的肩，给他看当日视频和照片，镜头里那缕头发落下来，又被Sebastian捋上去，他的睫毛是透明的，在镁光灯下像小刷子，刷得Chris心里一颤。

Chris伸手把那缕头发捋到耳后，Sebastian冲他笑，Mackie完全没有在意，他忙着嘲笑Sebastian的女人缘——噢你真是太帅了兄弟，她看到你之后的表情像是快疯了。Sebastian抬起眼看Chris，偷偷地，Chris板起脸看着他光洁的下巴和黑眼圈，焦躁感又来了。

夜里Sebastian亲着Chris的胡茬，想说一些话来安慰，比如放松，比如别怕，比如我爱你，但Sebastian没有说出口，他觉得Chris会不高兴，安慰令Chris感到脆弱怎么办。于是他骑着Chris，企图用身体把他的焦躁降到最低。Chris的手指太用力了，在他腰上掐出一片青紫。

Sebastian咽着口水，酒店的房间很高，月亮是橙红色的，细细的一弯，他觉得那个月亮尝起来一定是苦的。他由着Chris把他翻过来操，脸埋在枕头里，他想起试镜时第一次看到Chris Evans，很快他接到了合同成为他的搭档，那几个月里他站在Chris身边，看见他的脆弱，焦虑，对隐私的控制，对私人生活的谨慎，小心翼翼感受着他对他的彬彬有礼和横亘在他们之间的沉默。他以为一切都会照样进行下去，他会和他慢慢变熟，但始终在Chris一步之外走着。

后来他们没有止步于这样浅淡美好的关系，Sebastian并不是第一次和人上床，但他是第一次让一个男人把家伙放进自己的身体，很多细节他极力回想也想不出个所以然，他只记得第一次被Chris打开腿的感受，第一次被这具鲜活而美丽的肉体撞击的快乐和疼痛，第一次让Chris进入他时的强烈情绪，那之前和之后有什么区别吗。

Chris的动作越来越快，Sebastian忽然翻过身抱着他，Chris的腋下散发着独属于他的气味，Sebastian舔舔他额头上的汗珠，抱紧了他。

那之前和之后当然有区别，从前他认为爱更重要，他渴望爱，渴望人和人之间的交流，大家仿佛认为性笼罩着爱意的光环就纯洁无比，他甚至在和Chris不熟的时候有冲动去爱他，尊敬他。但他们滚上床，于是一切都变了，Chris让他重新思考性和爱，情与色。

如果性可以安慰你，Sebastian看着他的爱人，而爱让你不安，那么性比爱更让我着迷和感激。但他仍旧没有说出这些话。

他只是在Chris再一次狠狠进入时搂紧了他宽阔的脊背，想要把最后那点微小的距离完全掐灭。

 

这个周末很完美，寒冷的波士顿和甜蜜的芝士意面，Sebastian下午赖在Chris怀里翻他的剧本，他很聪明，Chris已经发现了他的男朋友很聪明，尽管他懒于把所有话都说出口。

「你真是个浪漫主义的骑士，Chris。」这是Sebastian对他的剧本给出的唯一评价。

 

来年初春他们平安渡过宣传期。

在纽交所敲钟的时候Sebastian欢快地蹦起来等待着彩带和鸣笛，但什么也没发生，所有人一板一眼地鼓掌，结束了这个短暂的活动。

那时候Chris站在他旁边，他们同色系的西装和甜蜜的笑容让媒体很满意，给了大版面的赞美之词，以及对《美国队长：冬日战士》的期待。

上映带来的一切很快湮灭了宣传期的平静，势头不可避免地开始失控，他们的私生活开始被挖掘，在网络上演绎出各种各样的版本。整个春天变得如此喧闹，但Chris的印象里，却哑了般寂静，他已经很少能在公众视野外单独见到Sebastian了，尽管他们一直保持着联系，偶尔做爱，很偶尔，一旦滚在一起就莫名变得激烈，Sebastian的惊喘贯穿了他的大脑，但他依然觉得苦恼。

 

经纪人把那只加了密的手机递给他时，Chris惊得几乎跳起来，但她只是嘱咐他看好这种私人联络工具，以及如果出了什么岔子，一定要先和团队商量如何公关。Chris皱着眉头问她是否看过了那些短信，经纪人用一种奇怪的眼神看着他：「短信？你的手机我不知道密码。」

Chris刚松了口气，经纪人又补充说：「但是你有一条短信，屏幕提示，来自你的德国朋友。」

「德国朋友？」Chris下意识重复。

「不是德国人吗，对了别忘记明天我们去见Before We Go的发行商。」经纪人并没有很在意他的德国朋友，「下午三点我们不能迟到，早上九点我就去接你。」

Chris点点头。

他滑开手机，输入密码，然后看到了那条短信：

「明天一起吃饭吗？」

波士顿到纽约，四小时的车程，而他已经很久没有见过Sebastian，除了在各种访谈里听他微笑着说自己对于Bucky和Steve之间情感的见解。

「这个德国朋友，」Chris迟疑地对经纪人说，「他明天恰好也在纽约。」

「约你吃饭是吧，我们可以迟一天回来，恰好晚上我安排别的工作。」经纪人没有把他的德国朋友看成比Mackie更特别的存在——只是见个朋友，艺人也有正常社交的权利，谁不理解呢。

于是Chris立马回复说：「晚饭，当然。」

 

晚上他带着白葡萄酒敲开了Sebastian的门，牛肉烤得很美味，蘑菇汤也很好，他掐着Sebastian的屁股把他干进沙发，温暖的肉体让他安心，Chris不由自主伸手拍打，厚实的巴掌在臀肉上留下清脆的声响，Chris看到他的男孩眼里闪烁着一星光芒。他连忙揉着他的腰慢下来，凑上去亲吻他，解释说他一点都不想伤害他，他们太久没见，有点失控，Sebastian翘着嘴角向他笑，他问：「你开了房却不睡她？」

Chris猝不及防，他们相聚的时间少，每一秒都像是偷来的，因此每次都格外卖力地黏在一起。Sebastian很少在做爱的时候聊天，他只说一些必要的话，比如我爱你，比如你太棒了Chris，事实上，Sebastian不做爱的时候也很少跟他聊天。

但此刻Sebastian笑着重复问：「你开了房却不睡她？」

短暂的迷茫过后，Chris意识到他在说什么：「那是Nick。」

但Sebastian的男朋友不是Nick，他笑着说：「我们的浪漫骑士这样禁欲。」

Chris想要反驳，比如这不是禁欲，而是尊重，比如那位女性有她的苦衷，爱情，爱情需要克制，控制激情，对彼此都好。你不明白，他们隔着千山万水，而打炮总是很容易——

Sebastian却没给他机会说出来，他翘着嘴角吻上来，于是Chris把一肚子话扔到脑后，他用尽力气操Sebastian，他突然开始真正回想他和Sebastian相处的片段，很模糊地连成一片，总是这样，光线是暗的，空气是灼热的，气味是香膻的，烟灰是黑的，香槟是白的，食物是多彩的，情色是透明的。

食物和性爱，他和Sebastian。

Chris低下头亲Sebastian。但这个人是清晰的，他的声音绵软而安抚，他薄薄的一层肌肉会镀上暗金的光亮，Chris低头看着他和他联结的部分，打炮，他脑子不太清楚地想到这个词，他自己刚刚想说打炮很容易。

幸好他没有说出来。

因为打炮显然并不容易，他恨不得把Sebastian按进身体，藏起来他，捆绑住他，把他折叠起来，放进口袋，吃掉他。

Chris被自己的想法吓到了，他直起身，温柔地亲吻身下的人，Sebastian回吻，厚厚的窗帘拉紧，漏不出一星光亮，台灯被扭到最暗，他们陷在沙发里，像是末日偷欢。

黑洞，Chris忽然感受到，他胸口有一道黑洞，填不满。

打炮，Chris在射出来的一瞬间想，去他妈的打炮。他爱他。

 

他没有过夜，经纪人还等着他回去，于是Chris抱歉地吻着Sebastian，他的男朋友显然比他更能接受这些，安慰地拍拍他的背。

第二天一早他返回波士顿，下楼时看到经纪人正赶跑车前盖上一只灰褐色鸽子，Chris盯着飞走的鸽子看了几分钟，钻进后座。

一路上经纪人喋喋不休地安排日程，Chris感激她的尽职尽责，直到她有些不屑地提到《美国队长》系列的宣传，比如安排他和Scarlet一起，而Sebastian和Anthony——「当然和黑寡妇很棒，但应该来点更有爆点的安排，Sebastian和Anthony几乎没有对手戏，而标题和副标题至少应该一起宣传一次」，她评价说。

「但还好你们没有一起宣传，你看了吗，粉丝们很喜欢把角色关系解读成爱情，她们很快就会投射到你们身上，很难处理，如果你们并不是很熟，没办法像McAvoy那样开玩笑，他前几天开的玩笑，我的天，我真佩服他，他完全不需要公关就能自己搞定一切。」

Chris转过脸，无意识地捏紧了他的手机。经纪人转过头跟他说着，余光扫到了他手的动作。

「联系家人朋友，把生活和工作分开好一点。」Chris注意到她的视线，解释说。

「这样，你的德国朋友对你真重要。」她随口说，车开上高速路，离纽约越来越远。

Chris罕见地完全不接话，他看上去有些病恹恹的，经纪人以为他旅途劳顿累的，让他好好休息，转过去继续看日程，时不时告诉他一些最近新闻。

「啧，《冬日战士》的口碑真的很不错，而Sebastian的绯闻女友——」

Chris有些烦躁，绯闻女友，好吧，他当然清楚，Sebastian早就告诉他过，更何况绯闻女友对于好莱坞影星太正常了。

Chris滑开手机，收件箱充满了虾仁，芝士，牛肉，胡椒，煎蛋卷，白葡萄酒，全部的联系人只有一个：巴赫。

他所谓的德国朋友。

高速路的两侧光秃秃的，他想到马上要在多伦多电影节上映的Before WeGo，他被这个纯情到有些浪漫的故事吸引，那位女性令他尊重和喜爱，为了维护婚姻，没有和陌生男子滚床单，他不觉得很多人会真的理解她，但他觉得Sebastian会理解她。

那么Sebby为什么问他，他明明什么都知道。

「粉丝们很不高兴啊，Sebastian Stan开始火了，绯闻女友的关注度这样高。」

四个小时里经纪人把跟他有点关系的人都八卦了个遍，但Chris什么也没听进心里，他只是捕捉到一两句关于Sebastian的只言片语，混在庞杂的信息里，流水一样被说出来，又被抛在脑后。

他脑海里全部都是Sebastian，Chris想到他昨天才从Sebastian身上爬下来，很困难，但他不能过夜，不是不想是不能，几小时后却坐在那里一丝不动地听八卦，绯闻，不是他想而是他必须听，他感到一阵无法排解的焦灼在胸腔中升腾，他发现自己没有办法继续风平浪静地承受这份工作带来的这些——对隐私的窥探，对禁忌的捕风捉影，对爱的毫不关心。

这样的日子很安全，至少目前太安全了，但能过多久不厌倦，他不确定。

他想要控制自己的人生，然而一切早已慢慢脱离开他的掌控，向着未知的方向发展。

光秃秃的高速路两旁有灰褐色的鸽子飞过，天空是铅灰色的，浓云露出一丝愁容，Chris摩挲着他的手机，拍了张照发过去。

「We love who we love」

等回复的时候Chris数着电线杆，在心里念这句台词。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Sebastian十二岁时随着母亲移民美国，刚来的第一年里他常常看到一种小鸟，浅灰褐色，羽毛暗淡，头小而圆，丑丑的，与维也纳那些洁白的鸽子或者红喙的黑鸟相比，显得如此瘦小而羸弱。

他头几个月过得兵荒马乱，美国是个很包容的国家，但关于口音的嘲笑仿佛并非只是传说，他领教了几回。他大部分时间很平和，搞搞怪，开个玩笑，含混地掠过那些不太友善的相处，有时他会注意到一种小鸟，因为太常见了，黎明和黄昏时分，它们总是聚集在有浅水洼的地方喝水，一直俯身，从不抬头。

「Sebby，你在看什么？」他的继父是位校长，很习惯观察到小孩的举动。

「那种小鸟，它们喜欢水。总是咕——呜呜呜——地叫唤。」他指着灰褐色的鸽子，有样学样。

继父告诉他那个叫做哀鸽，是北美很常见的一种鸟类，如果他喜欢可以去图书馆翻动物图谱，但现在必须先吃晚饭。Sebastian很感激继父的好心，回家路上他回头看了一眼振翅飞翔的灰褐色小鸟，没来由感到宿命的无力与无常。

那本不该是十二岁的小孩子该有的心情。

 

***

 

Sebastian看着对面的男人，他的眼睛是天空蓝，澄明而匀净，他显得有点紧张，担忧地看着他：「Seb？」

他回过神来，用力点点头：「当然，Chris，我完全理解，我是说我完全同意，没什么不好的，谢谢你征求我的意见。」

Chris把他抱起来，严肃而迟疑的谈话结束了，他们迫不及待地吻在一起。

太久没见面，太久了。Chris无法相信过去几个月里他们越来越疏于联系，连他去纽约都只能匆匆忙忙打一炮，五月末微暖的风让他冷，他没有办法只是照下来几只灰鸽子的照片来缩短距离。

这个人，Chris抱紧他，这个人，想把他嵌进身体里，成为他的一部分。

他成年了，不但成年还多少成名了，他当然知道人和人之间的安全距离，哪怕是情人，恋人，又能怎样，爱是如此强烈而短暂的情绪，大多数情况下甚至像是场误会，他自己曾经不得不放弃几段感情，当时心痛不已，然而后来他也过得很好，时间足够长，再亲密的人也能够陌路。

正是因为太知道这些，他才会害怕。他看着Sebastian的脸，多神奇的一张脸，深眼窝，大眼睛，性感至极的下巴，让人忍不住要吻的嘴唇。不想失去他，Chris想放开他，觉得多看一眼他都会受不了，不想失去他，这个念头牢牢地把他钉在原地，动弹不得，他把头埋在Sebastian的颈窝，让他身上淡淡的体香充斥自己的鼻腔。

他抱着他，感到非常安全，又非常不安。

「Chris。」Sebastian叫他的名字，Chris抬起头，男孩却欲言又止，「Chris，我是说，我很高兴你提出来，这个，我——」

他说不下去，抓着他的手，Chris感受到皮肤上传来的温热力量，他的男孩忍不住地在颤抖，太细微了，他辨别不出是由于害怕还是紧张。

但Sebastian凑上来亲他，分开时他盯着Chris，就像他是他的神，Chris突然握着他的下巴，给了他一个近乎野蛮的，占有欲十足的吻，他放开他时继续看着他，那双浅灰绿色的玻璃眼睛眨巴着，荡出来一股股强烈的爱意。

Chris用拇指揉摸Sebastian的眼眶，想找出一些端倪，可他没有看到一丝惊慌，抗拒，排斥，他看到浓到满溢的情绪，战栗，激动，他自己说，他很高兴——

Chris明白了，Sebastian在快乐。

他的Sebastian从不撒谎，那种颤抖不是害怕而是快乐，他的男孩在快乐，因为他近乎蛮力的占有欲而快乐。

 

他来的时候为没有尽头的等待和躲藏而担忧，犹豫了很久，终于向他的恋人提出：「Sebby，你知道有一种游戏，只是游戏，会有严格的游戏规则，那种游戏里，我可以完全保护你，你要听我的，属于我，别担心，那只是游戏，我不会伤害你，我保证，你可以任何时候，随时随地喊停——」

Chris没头没脑地解释，从这个春天他们真正意义上开始走红，他就一直在担心，他得承认Sebastian的绯闻女友给他造成了一些打击，这让他觉得自己非常脆弱，但他没有一秒想过要离开他，他只想拥有他。

哪怕是通过一种虚拟的游戏来拥有他，像是做证明题。

他当然知道Sebastian会答应，他几乎从来不拒绝，他甚至能想到当他提出来的时候，Sebastian想都不想就会答应样子，他的Sebastian是个温柔的神，有什么不是他能去了解并接受的呢，这个孩子包容度高到不可思议。

他愿意把自己的脆弱交给Sebastian，他几乎确信Sebastian会理解他，明白他的选择，安慰他，他们之间居然暗涌着这样罕见的信任，让Chris下意识觉得笃定。

这样毫无保留的善解人意多少让Chris不安，他焦虑地想，这意味着即便Sebby并不喜欢这些，他还是会答应，因为爱他而答应。

但现在他怀中的Sebastian在快乐，他快乐地几乎颤抖，微笑地看着他说：「Chris，我当然属于你，请你，请你——」

他张嘴想要跟他说点什么，比如说一些更加浓情蜜意的宣言，表达他对这个小游戏的兴趣，或者请Chris不要自责，这只是个小游戏，存在于相爱的人之间，无伤大雅，Chris耐心地等着。

五月的苹果花盛放，奇怪的是Chris很少再感受到春光了，明媚的青春和生命在他们一步之外的城市尽头躲着，此刻全部的温柔都系在Sebastian没有说出口的请求里。如果Sebby不想要，Chris默默决定，哪怕Sebastian有一点不乐意，或者只是出于爱的无意识同意，哪怕只是表达担忧而请求他温柔一点，他就退回到灰蒙蒙的城市中，继续压抑而「正常」地深爱着他。

 

Sebastian深吸了口气：「请你占有我，Chris。」

Chris闭上眼，他的手摸向胸前与Sebastian同款的吊坠，感谢命运对他十二分的眷顾。

 

他们开始选安全词的时候，Chris逗Sebastian说很多人已经把这种游戏毁了，猜猜他们那些安全词，千奇百怪，你绝不想在受不了时还要高声背诵莎士比亚的十四行诗，或者更糟糕的，有些人背元素周期表，Sebastian噗得笑出来：「我可能还会背，但万一我背错顺序了呢，天啊，就像刹车失灵——」

他在Chris解释规则的时候认真听取，却忍不住去开一两个小玩笑，比如元素周期表，对他来说，除了用来考试还可以当安全词，新的世界和他发生了联系，用这种奇怪的方式。

后来他们决定交通灯就很好，老派，简单，普及，也很实用。

Chris详细解释了交通灯的用法。

「我绝不想伤害你，但有时候，你会觉得过线，或者你想停下来，Sebby，我们需要一个远比“红色”严重得多的词汇，来喊停，停止这一切，只要你说出来，我们就完全结束这个游戏。」

「完全结束？」Sebastian看Chris，他重复了一遍，又重复了一遍。「完全结束？」

「对，别担心，完全结束，我们会恢复到从前的样子，一切都不会有任何改变。绿色，继续，黄色，警告，红色，停止，退出游戏，可以再玩一盘，但你来选一个词，说出它，我们就删除整档游戏。」

Sebastian的眼睛里升起一团暧昧不明的火，他想起第一年来美国的时候听到的那个单词，他对这种丑丑的，习惯寻找水源的，顽强的鸟类感到惊奇，于是他说：

「哀鸽，用这个词，哀鸽。」

 

***

 

Chris下火车的时候太阳正烈，他扶了下帽檐，田纳西州的红土地肥沃而厚实，踩上去有种松软的踏实。他拎着一只褐色的小牛皮箱，穿着灰蓝色牛仔上衣，像个真正的农场主。

他来到一块很大的农场，农场周围是巨大的橡树，油绿的枝叶随风舞动，橡树中间立着一栋低矮洁白的建筑，建筑旁有一棵很老的苹果树，佝偻着脖子，五瓣花朵坠了满树。栅栏刚被漆过，木梯嘎吱作响，窗上罩着一层美丽的碎花布，Chris透过碎花缝隙看屋里的状况，这里似乎太偏僻了，不像有人烟，但一阵黄油香气透过窗棂，让他的胃尖叫出声。

他敲了敲门：「您好，提供住宿吗？」

门开了，一位管家打扮的男士向他微笑：「先生，请进。」

Chris礼貌地点头感谢，屋里的陈设古老而温情，桌上摆着热气腾腾的苹果派，金黄酥软，边缘处烤得微焦，旁边有瓶开好的威士忌。

「真丰盛！」他放下小牛皮箱，凑近闻了闻，清冽的甘甜和淡淡的烟熏味，Chris把这股诱人的味道吸进鼻腔，转头赞许地看着管家，或许是旅馆的老板，谁知道呢，总之谢谢他的周到。

管家把餐布铺好，刀叉摆上，又体贴地倒好威士忌，琥珀色在玻璃杯中晃荡，晃进了他的微笑：「先生，苹果派需要切吗？」

Chris点点头，于是管家握着刀叉开始切派，他的手很好看，Chris暗暗评价，拿刀的样子也很可爱，Chris高兴地想，微低的头和垂下的眼都很美。

Chris把牛仔上衣放在椅背上，站起来，一下子抱起了他。

这突然的袭击让管家惊呼，刀落在餐桌上，当啷一声，但随即他笑起来，大大的眼睛闪烁着欢快，上翘的眼尾堆起温柔，阳光透过窗棂打在他柔顺的栗色头发上，胸腔里鼓动的心跳声隆隆作响。

Chris抱着他，把脸贴在他胸膛，蹭着管家制服粗硬的边角：「谢谢你，Sebby。」

南方的日光奔腾不息，五月的空气中都是爆裂的树香，Chris抱着Sebastian，他们笑成一团，跌在绵软的碎花布沙发上，Sebastian忍不住吻Chris，快乐快要把他撑爆了，他不得不抓紧Chris的脊背，用力把自己撞向他。

如果在波士顿的日子已经是爱，那这时候的是什么。

Sebastian低头看着Chris，湛蓝的眼睛和挺翘的鼻梁，这是Chris，他的眉头不平，他就要抚平，他的眼神无光，他就要点亮，他不住地吻他，一路亲吻到Chris耳后，他不知道这时候的是什么，他形容不出来，他只知道他没有办法离开这个怀抱，一秒都不行，因此他全心全意地低声说：

「Chris，我爱你。」

于是Chris第无数次地，用尽力气收紧了臂膀。

 

这间租来的旅馆成了他们的秘密，Chris和Sebastian又一次分享了秘密，完全存在于他们之间的秘密。他们都知道这不再寻常，哪怕在恋人之间，这也不再寻常，爱情本来是阳光照耀的快乐，不用保密，但严苛而光怪陆离的世界总是抛弃不遵守规则的人，他们是钢铁森林的玩家，不想被那个森林抛弃，扔进荒野。于是他们合谋，短暂地抛弃了世界。

只是一小会儿，Sebastian心想，只是一小会儿。

 

他们乐此不疲地玩游戏。

 

Sebby最经常是小管家，被Evans先生买回来的。

午饭或晚饭的时候，他总能端着洁净的餐具和诱人的食物出现，有时候他做点粗活，工具箱放在旁边，露出半卷破羊皮纸，Sebby穿着工装裤坐在栅栏旁，兢兢业业为Evans先生的皮鞋抛光，上蜡，把灰尘吹开，他打鞋带的手指灵活而专注，连Evans先生走近也没有察觉。Chris戴着一副有眼镜链的金边眼镜，倚在栏杆边看他工作，一缕头发掉落，在Sebby的脸颊上扫下一片阴影。

「我的钢笔和笔记本？」Evans先生开口问。

「准备好了，先生，在楼上的书房里。」工装裤的小管家抬起头看见主人，露出一个羞涩的笑容。

「我的鞋准备好了？」Evans继续问。

「是的，先生。」Sebby说。

他一直这样乖顺尽责，Evans先生怜爱地看着他，软软的鼻音和不卑不亢的语调，Evans微笑着，感到幸福从他胃里升起，他的Sebby，他的。

「为我穿上。」他直截了当。

Sebby柔顺地蹲下，他握住Evans的脚踝，男人的腿修长结实，运动起来轻盈而有力，Sebby尊敬他们，爱慕它们，他的手滑腻而温凉，在Evans的皮肤上轻揉，一阵战栗从脚底延伸至天灵盖，Evans先生感受到自己硬到疼痛。

「先生，准备好了。」管家替他系好鞋带，抬起头高兴地说，「您真好看，我保证，您会让镇上那些小姐神魂颠倒。」

Evans先生可不想要什么镇上的姑娘们，他胯间鼓胀得如此明显，几乎把西装裤撑满。他低下头，手指掐着管家下巴上深深的沟壑，命令到：「去书房，现在。」

小管家跟着他上楼，低着头，很有些惴惴不安。Evans先生是个作家，他习惯在上午的时候穿好皮鞋，打好领带，在书房工作，他写小说，美国南方的红土地小说，威士忌，橡树，棉花，小牛皮，苹果，他喜欢写南方的爱情，热烈，奔放，纯洁，像威士忌一样令人眩晕，散发着微醺的甜味。但他最近有些苦恼，小说卡在了第五章，他在斟酌姑娘该对她即将远行的爱人说些什么，没有一句话是合适的，言语在爱情面前如此苍白——

五月的微风吹过，书页沙沙作响。他翻开了笔记本，看到一行潦草的涂鸦：「爱之火，爱之火，蔓延到遥远旅途；没什么，如流星，点亮着漆黑夜幕」

Evans先生抬起头，他轻声问：「这是谁写的？」

小管家脸红着说：「对不起，先生，我不经过允许就读了，但那太感人了，May的情感催人心肝，她——」

「那么，」Evans先生翻着沙沙的纸页，他的眼睛压抑着一股无法熄灭的火焰：「你准备好接受惩罚了吗，宝贝？」

Sebby被压在书柜间，红皮的厚重书本散发着幽闭的气息，古老而庄重，他感到胃在翻腾，性器缓缓抬头，Evans先生抚摸着他的头发，顺势向下，啪地一声拍在他臀肉上，俯下身低声说：「我买你回来的时候就知道你不属于这里。」

Sebby的心在尖叫，他攥紧书架，手指发白。Evans一只手掰开他的手，摩挲着柔软的指尖，另一只抚摸着他的臀瓣，啪，又一声：

「你以为我不知道你半夜经常在这里看书？」

Sebby闭上眼，一阵瑟缩，他完全硬了，Evans先生戴着眼镜的脸严肃而冷酷，令他不知所措，于是他结结巴巴地说：「对不起，先生，对不起，我——」

他的先生亲吻了他的发梢：「你当然不属于这里，你属于莎士比亚，纪德，或者随便什么留下过只言片语的疯子，你属于重重帷幕堆叠和镁光灯闪烁。」

「先生，对不起。我再也不，再也不。」Sebby的工装背带滑落下来，衬衫起了皱，露出一小块肩膀。

Evans先生的手指从他的胸前一路向下，触碰着那里明显滚烫的硬热，他揉了揉粗布料下的臀肉，啪地，再一次：「但是我买了你，你是我的管家。」

他抓着Sebby的手放在他嘴边，男孩亲吻他的先生的手指：「是的，先生，我属于你，我接受一切惩罚，任何。」

Evans点点头：「那么，告诉我下一句。」

Sebby舔着下唇，他说：「夏之吻化为冬之泪，如同星光暗淡，星辰凋落。」

「这可不是May的爱情，她燃烧如火。」Evans先生摇摇头，第四下，Sebby感到性器直直戳进他的先生手中，他想要哭喊，想请Evans先生给他更多，但先生依旧冷酷：「但这是失落，告诉我你在失落什么，宝贝。」

「先生，Evans先生，这是我，我得不到——」

「你想得到什么？」Evans褪下他的工装裤，握住那只涨得粉红的粗硬家伙，揉动，摩擦，却堵住马眼：「告诉我。」

「你，先生，你，我得不到你——」Sebby哭喊了出来：「先生，求你，给我。」

 

Chris搂住Sebastian，问：「颜色，亲爱的？」

Sebastian握住他的手，十指相扣：「绿色，Chris。」

 

于是Evans摘下眼镜，揉着眉心：「你知道得到我意味着什么，愚蠢的宝贝？得到我，要是我把你藏在这里呢？」他环顾四周：「我来照顾你，你来替我写，我们共用一个名字。但是我不许别人看到你，了解你，分享你。」

「这是惩罚吗，先生？」

「这是命令。」

「您真仁慈，先生。」Sebby低声抽泣，Evans先生掐着他，「我会灌满你，你只需要感受我，把你对我的一切感受写进去，所有的爱都是你的爱，所有的恨都是你的恨，所有的爱恨都以我命名。」

Sebby颤抖了，他哭到：「谢谢您，先生，我尊守，我不会违背，我要您，求您——」

「不许射，这是命令，宝贝。」Evans先生拉开拉链把自己捅了进去，老旧的木质书架嘎吱作响，风鼓动着，书页的细碎声音让小管家满脸通红。Evans架起Sebby的两腿，把他抱起来，男孩胡乱抓着书架的棱柱，衬衫扣子一路崩开，松垮地挂在他肩上，他半坐在男人的家伙上，那里几乎是他浑身的支点，Evans先生的眼镜吊在耳边，他把自己不断地推向他怀里的人，他得到了保证，他将要把他关起来，让他只属于自己了，Evans先生把他的男孩灌满的时候，温柔地亲吻了他抽泣着的微张的唇。

「宝贝，为我射出来，现在。」他下了最后一道命令，感受着汩汩白浊染脏了笔挺的西装和松垮的工装裤，小管家歪着头靠在书架上，紧紧抓着他的先生的手，一刻也不愿松。

 

「你还好吗，Seb？」他扔掉眼镜，Evans先生消失，Chris回来了，他用力抱着Sebastian，不断地吻他的眼睛，「别哭了，Sebby，别哭了。」

Sebastian回抱着他，他没有长进，仍旧是那个笨拙的演员，多少有些过于用力：「Sebby属于Evans先生了。」他说，「我，我很替他高兴，Chris。」

风停了，五月的空气中满是鲜甜，Chris不断地亲吻着他的Sebastian：「是的，他属于Evans先生，你也属于我。」

 

当然他们也乐于是一些别人，被Evans教授惩罚的学生Sebastian，被农场主Chris保护的外来摇滚歌手Sebastian，等等，世界上有多少种依赖，他们就有多少种快乐，隐蔽的快乐，幽远而百无禁忌。

 

这样快乐的时光一直持续到夏天结束。春天快结束的时候Chris送给Sebastian一只盒子，他坐在苹果树下的摇椅上看报纸，Sebastian躺在他怀里打开礼物。

一只项圈。

美丽的纯黑色小牛皮，深灰的内衬嵌着一圈冷杉色山羊皮，柔软，内敛。

「我找不到更衬你眼睛的颜色了。」Chris微笑着说。

Sebastian请Chris帮他系好搭扣，他温和地跪下来亲吻红色的土地，然后是Chris的手掌，他头顶被枝桠分割的天空显出一抹明亮的灼蓝，苹果花簌簌落下，卡在他的皮质项圈里，洁白柔软的花瓣扫过他后颈细小的绒毛，皮肤染上暮色般的红。Chris看着他，伸手抚摸着Sebastian的后颈，他在六月的南方听见北方春天冰河开裂的隆隆声响，冲动和爱意融雪般席卷了他。

「你属于我。」

「我属于你。」

Chris感到他胸中那个填不满的黑洞，慢慢被某种力量掰开，又缝合在一起。


	3. Chapter 3

夏日把南方的快乐和疲惫一同放大，晚上六七点太阳仍旧高悬，明亮又热辣。Sebastian在火车上打盹，日光把空气中的微小生物烤得噼啪爆裂，山峦秃了顶，铁轨旁杂草丛生，车厢里小孩子跑来跑去尖声叫喊，他惊醒了两秒，扶了下太阳镜，又睡过去。

有人认出冬日战士的扮演者，拍了张照片传到网上，说他看上去累坏了，没忍心打扰。咔嚓的快门声响让Sebastian彻底醒了，他挠挠头，抹把脸，冲拿手机对着他的人咧嘴一笑。他向外看了看，天终于暗下来，热气消散，车窗上影影绰绰映出一张脸，有些陌生。

即便是演员，也很少有机会认真看自己的模样，镜头前的那些不算，那都是角色的脸，他多少已经藏在后面了。因而每次坐车，一连数小时地看自己透明的脸，又透过脸看窗外的世界，窗户的那侧并没有另一个Sebastian。

叮——

「再见我的Cary Grant」

他眼睛亮了，眼角堆起细纹，却又忍不住摇头，Cary Grant很帅，但他没有那么帅。剩下的时间他一直无聊地盯着车厢顶上某个黑点，那似乎是个带翅膀的爬虫，是什么虫子，没见过，但管他呢，谁在乎那是什么，还有两站到换乘站，他摘了耳机，竖起耳朵听报站名，机械的女声嗡嗡地在耳边响，除了那一两个地名他什么也没听进去。几点了，会下雨吗，但没带伞，明天还有通告，需要早起，要改闹钟时间，时间真少，路很长，家还有多远能到，他正在回家，他一个人，Chris还好吗，Chris眼里的他究竟是什么样的——

一个长而缓慢的刹车过后，火车到站了，嘈杂的喧声响起，Sebastian咧嘴笑了下，Chris说什么，就是什么，他拒绝猜心。

田纳西在他身后越来越远。

 

 

叮——

「再见St.」

他的Cary Grant，Chris把手机放进口袋，飞机延误了，他滞留在一家供应咖啡的书店里，百无聊赖，店员建议他在畅销书架上挑一本书，熬过漫长的候机时间。

他随便拿了一本，爱情小说，毫无兴趣，他怀疑自己能否看下去。

不远处就是机场，一架飞机在暮色中起飞，发出轰隆隆的巨响，咖啡被震起一层波纹。Chris喜欢飞机，至少并不排斥，但Sebastian对起降的过程充满恐惧，某天晚上他把钱夹丢在半山腰，火车票掉落出来，Chris问他为什么不买机票，Sebastian拒绝回答。

Chris不肯放这个话题过，一定要问出个所以然。Sebastian扛不住透露，他小时候在欧洲乘坐廉航，那种小飞机有时候会无动力降落，有一回他几乎确信他经历了几十米的自由落体，以至于等到飞机落地，整架飞机的人都鼓掌欢庆他们成功生还——

「太吓人了，我有飞机恐惧症。」

Sebastian用了个合成词，airplane-phobia（飞机-恐惧症），他在「phobia」这个词上加重咬字，含含糊糊的温柔声音拖了老长，像是逮着了个人抱怨。

Chris的心填满了大朵白云，他蹭着Sebastian的脸，亲吻他皮肤上细小的皱纹，说你真可爱，Sebby，你真可爱。

Sebastian不明白他的飞机恐惧症哪里让Chris觉得可爱，为了挽回形象他做补充说：

「但我接了火星救援，你知道的，他们给我打电话试镜的时候我特别高兴，我喜欢太空，呃，我是说如果能去看看大气层外面发生着什么，那会真的非常有趣。」

他们的聊天发生在阿拉巴马州，离田纳西很近，那里有个马歇尔航天基地，火箭推进器正在做测试。

Chris感谢Sebastian愿意来长途跋涉来这里，和他一起看枯燥的测试，他们坐在离得很远的一块小山丘上，推进器只是个遥远的，与他们毫无关系的巨大飞行器，但这就够了。Chris Evans对太空探索的喜爱人尽皆知，浩瀚的星辰让他感受到的不仅仅是美。

Chris抬头，南方的星空比波士顿的离他们更近，那些星星彼此之间的距离也显得那么触手可及，如果星辰有臂膀，会不会想要握住彼此。Chris把这个问题问了出来，话音刚落他立马开始懊恼，觉得自己多少扫了兴，如果Sebastian觉得这些问题很无聊，像高中男生，或者更糟糕，高中男生已经不再这样问问题了——

「它们直到坠落都在做这样的尝试。」

但是Sebastian很自然地回答到。

 

他说出这句话的时候，嘴角弯出一个弧度，深蓝色透视装，拉风的窄腿裤，半靠在Chris怀里，看着那个巨大的推进器。

「我喜欢那个。」Sebastian指着推进器说，「把火箭送进太空它就完成任务了，甚至够不到星星。」

 

Chris觉得自己错得离谱，他从前觉得Sebastian在灯光下最好看，后来觉得他在烛光下最好看，再后来觉得他在太阳光下最好看，现在他不得不觉得，他在星光下最好看。

 

他开始吻他，这件事是没有办法忍住的，远处的测试逐渐收工，这里荒无人烟的山丘被丛林遮盖，夜色到达了最深最疲惫的一点。如果他们知道——经纪人，公司，公关，如果他们知道，会疯掉的，他的职业生涯也完了，隐藏恋情，尤其是这样不为主流所接受的恋情，是钢铁森林的游戏规则，他们一直非常严格地在遵守，小心翼翼，谨言慎行。但今天不行，今夜星光灿烂，无人入睡。

 

Chris就在那个山丘上操了Sebastian一次，松针的清香充满鼻腔，他把男人抱在怀里，在他腿间进出，他怀里的人咬着他的嘴唇，不断给他黏腻到令人无法思考的吻，他掰开Sebastian的腿，拉着他的手握住自己，慢慢操着腿缝，没有充分润滑和保护，他不愿意冒他会疼晕过去的险，更何况在他说了那样的话之后谁还会管有没有操进去，或许光看着他就能高潮。黑夜中Chris还是能感觉到Sebastian眼眶红了，他的手指非常有力，在他的背上攥出青紫，Chris乐于感受Sebastian这些过火的举动，温柔的Sebby，甜蜜的Sebby，总是替他人着想的Sebby，在抱他的时候毫无顾忌，用尽全力，长牙五爪像是一只小狮子。草茎被压断，树枝被掰折，植物汁液的气味混杂着体味，为盛夏的荒郊涂抹上浓墨重彩。

 

他们回到车里做了第二次，租来的车，防弹隔音玻璃，紧扣的锁，厚实的雨伞布帘子，完全黑暗的幽闭密室，Chris不能等到开车回到那个有着橡树和苹果木的农场，他要他，他要射满他，就现在。

Sebastian扒开Chris的短裤亲吻他的阴茎。他的手指很凉，在燥热的夏日揉得Chris舒服极了，阴茎蹭到下巴上的沟壑，Chris起了玩心，扶着头部一路擦过，轻轻戳打，Sebastian冲他眨了下眼，在那根不老实的家伙上咬了一小口，Chris笑起来：「我的Cary Grant有着好莱坞最性感的下巴。」但他很快就说不出话来，因为Sebastian深吸了口气，把粗壮的阴茎含进去，舔吻，啮咬，他扶着Chris，不住地吞咽，直到龟头接触到柔软的咽喉，滑嫩的软腭抵着硕大的性器，Chris闭上眼，这个深度让他一团乱麻，那是Sebastian的喉咙，如果他射满他的嘴，这孩子就会咽下去，精液顺着他的食道进入他的胃，他会把自己变成Sebastian的一部分。

Sebastian挣扎着抬起眼看Chris，他想要看看Chris，鼓胀的肱二头肌青筋暴起，手指紧抓着他的肩膀，汗珠顺着脸颊滴落，滑过锁骨，没入前胸，Chris的手已经抖得握不住他了，他低下头，把硬热的阴茎咽进更深的地方。

Chris靠着座椅，他感到了Sebastian的目光，一个人的目光为什么能够同时饱藏疯狂和温柔，令人难以忽略，即便在一团黑暗之中。

Sebastian垂下眼吞咽，他握着Chris大腿上结实的肌肉，鼻尖蹭过鼠蹊，湿润的气息覆盖了肉体，Chris的味道充满了他。

Chris不记得怎样自己射了，等他回过神来，黑暗中的男人翘着嘴角笑，他伸手摸他的脸，从颧骨到脸颊，抹掉了他嘴边一缕黏腻的浑浊，又摸到他的下巴，轻掐那条浅缝。Sebastian爬到Chris身上，Chris按着他的胸往下，一件空穿的透视装，一条铆钉紧身裤，简洁，拉风，Sebastian一贯的审美，但现在全部被毁掉，他解开Sebastian的裤腰，吻了一下，湿湿黏黏，一片狼藉。

他们忍不住笑起来，低声的笑闷在胸腔里，又变成大笑，仰倒在车后座上，过了好一会儿才安静下来。

「撑回去再洗澡。」Chris腾出手给Sebastian擦拭，问：「难受吗？」

Sebastian摇摇头：「可惜我挺喜欢这条裤子的。」

他的下巴蹭着Chris的手掌，美丽的凹陷，Chris立刻再次坠入其中，这个人比那位著名的Cary Grant还要更加性感。Chris抱着他，车后座的空间很狭小，他此刻觉得或许能够更狭小一些，对于一个只是给他深喉就高潮的男人，他想把他搂得更紧一点。

再紧一点。

 

开车回去的路上依旧星河壮丽，Chris买过很多册国家地理，转发过不少宇宙星晨图景，他着迷于星空，它们让词汇羞愧，没有任何人类的造物能准确描绘那样的美，包括他最熟悉的那些——光线，镜头，角度，它们只能尽力窥见一角神迹。

但Chris宁愿读一些功能性的书籍，或者童话故事，也不爱看爱情小说——「感情很好，但我总是怀疑那些关于接吻，做爱的描写有点夸张。」

说实在的，普通人怎么会达到那样的体验度呢，只是做爱而已，这种像吃饭睡觉一样正常的事情，他又不是缺乏性经验。

但此刻Sebastian靠在副驾上，迷迷糊糊地睡着。就在几十分钟以前，他们搞在一起，像是这个世界上完全不存在其他人事，他和他，亚当和亚当，伊甸园的一瞥。

连星空都为之暗淡。

 

 

「这本书卖得很好，打发时间很容易。」

他已经被几个人认出来，Chris合了影，签了名，压低了帽檐，店员还在孜孜不倦地推荐。

Chris看了看表，还有三个小时，但他礼貌地把书放回书架，笑着摇头表示不用。他觉得自己可能不会再读小说了，尤其是爱情小说，根本错了，那些描写，不是夸张，也不是过度，而是不够。

没什么能真正描绘那样的美和极乐。

 

***

 

「你跑去南部做什么？」

公关来问他的时候，Chris正在准备Before We Go的电影节上映，他心中一跳，抬头皱着眉看公关。

「田纳西，半年内去了三次，七月那次在机场被拍照，你认真的？」

Chris转着笔，把钢笔盖拆下来，又装上去，有那么一小段时间，公关耐心地等他的解释，Chris Evans正因为“美国队长”这个角色真正收获了难得的口碑和机会，他们本该一同度过沟沟坎坎，Chris这回的角色不一样，非常不一样，美国队长既然被镜头给予了他的脸，而他也着实因此收到不少赞誉，他多少要为着这个角色牺牲很多东西，比方说个人生活的随意性，还有自由度。

但Chris看上去并没有打算如实相告的意思。

「Chris，很显然你开始约会了，听着，这没什么大不了的，美国队长约会不是什么大事，只要我们妥善处理。」

Chris看了她一眼，像是认真考虑她的提议。

「是我。」Chris终于放弃了转那支笔，他靠在椅子上，叹了口气。

「什么？」

「是我开始约会，不是美国队长。」他说。

公关的眼神变了。

「她是谁？我们可以评估一下公众的反应，然后或许可以体面地公开，不是没有好的先例，比如Peter和Juli，当然如果你的女友没有那样的影响力——」

「别？别，不要公开。」Chris的声调很平，他带着点商量的表情看着公关，但他的语气让她心中一颤。

「你去田纳西做了什么？只是约会吗？」她试探着往下问了一句，Chris的眉头皱了起来。

「我会处理。」他忽略了那些问题，简短地说。

 

然而他看上去什么也没有处理，公关和经纪人又问了几回，Chris只是说，他会处理，除此之外，一句也不愿多说。

慢慢地，风平浪静，什么也没发生，或许Chris只是对南方的一场艳遇欲罢不能，或许他骨子里那点儿浪漫情怀作祟，让他稀里糊涂来了场秘密约会，或许他太久没有处在一段亲密关系中了，他需要生活。

多正常，就算是Chris Evans也不能被剥夺约会的权利，但那个不知名的姑娘太是个隐患，而Chris拒绝合作的态度比他秘密约会的事实更令人担忧。

「如果你还想继续约会，Chris，想想其中利害，告诉我们那是谁，你明明可以得到祝福，你不想得到祝福吗，Chris？」

Chris张开嘴，他很忙，为Before We Go操碎了心，他的经纪人很好，他本不该让她这样担心，他试着回答她的问题，想安慰她，像以前那样笑着说当然，但话到嘴边他发现除了真心话他没别的可说：

「我不想。」

祝福和谩骂的真正区别在哪里，对于Chris Evans来说，这两者的相似之处已经足够让他把一切拒之门外。

「不管你想不想，这一天总会到来的。」

这是钢铁森林的法则。就算是Chris Evans，也只能遵守，不能违抗。

除非他抛弃这里，也被这里抛弃。

 

***

 

Chris在那块棉花田坐下来时，雨刚停，太阳光像是被水洗过，叶子转黄，与地平线上的金色长草连成一片，在湛蓝的天空映衬下显出一种油画的质感。

时间像是鸟翅上的风，吹走了，连痕迹都没有。

但这里不久之前明明有个身穿白色背心的男人晃荡，他假装自己是个十九世纪收棉花的佃农，他的体质没有他好，肌肉不够厚实，但他有个完美的下巴，和一双光彩夺目的眼睛，他能逗得他哈哈大笑，他举手投足都让他想起梦幻般的好莱坞黄金年代。

 

 

经纪人拿着那个手机出现的时候，他本以为自己会愤怒非常。然而事实上他没有，是他自己把发了一半短信的手机丢在会议室，然后冲出去接工作电话。

 

「巴赫不是你的德国朋友，他是你的女朋友。」

 

是的，那个男人曾经被他按在那棵橡树下面操。深灰色的牛仔裤被褪到屁股，他的脸贴着他汗津津的肩胛骨，把他整个罩在怀里。

明明被操软了，腿都合不拢，还要笑着拿起水管喷他一身水，乳尖挺立着，在白色背心下面凸得令人心痒。他可以忍住不惩罚他吗，显然不行，美就是他的原罪。

面对他就像被上帝拧开了情欲的门阀，欲罢不能。

 

「Chris你真的疯了，到现在你还不肯告诉我们她是谁？我们不是你的敌人。」

 

全世界都是他的敌人，他向上帝偷了那么长时间，在看到Sebastian通红的眼眶和湿淋淋的背心的时候，在他再一次不知餍足地吸着他，把做爱搞得像是末路狂欢的时候，贪婪像病毒一样疯狂生长，他还想偷得更多一些。

如果他要还，Chris整了整袖口，他不还给世界，只还给上帝。

 

「停下来，Chris，趁现在还来得及。」

Chris觉得好笑，他问：「什么还来得及？」

「在你没有捅出更大的篓子之前，告诉我们她是谁，保密或者公开，这是工作，Chris，你的工作。或者停止见面，别见她了，你曾经交过女友，但这一次太过了，你拒绝沟通，这很危险。」

他不是没想过公关，想过找人帮忙，这样日子会容易很多，但是：

「但是这次不一样。」

哪里不一样，是Sebastian不能算「女朋友」，还是Sebastian身份太特殊，「公开」会引起轩然大波？Chris恐怕自己也说不清楚，但他不知哪里来的执念，坚持不松口。

 

经纪人还想多说点什么，但Chris说：「对不起。」

紧接着他又说：「我可以拿回来那个手机吗？」

 

经纪人把手机还给他，他拿着手机，滑开，输入密码，那条发了一半的短信里写着：

「万圣节能找到时间吗？田纳西，」

光标闪烁着，等待他完成这个邀约，Chris发现自己的手有些抖，他艰难地喘了口气，心快要跳出嗓子眼，他闭上眼，停了一会儿，想要继续打字，却无论如何也无法按下去。

波士顿的天空仍然是铅灰色，天际线高矮错落，严丝合缝。钢铁森林的缝隙间漏出一线天光，几只灰褐色的鸽子咕咕鸣叫，Chris突然真切地感受到他又回到了这里。

抓着手机的手垂下，疲惫感一瞬间席卷而来。

 

 

Chris等了一会儿，夏天已经结束，天黑得越来越早，土地上铺了一层碎黄叶，踩上去很松软。他知道等到太阳落山，也不会有人来，他根本没有通知Sebastian，他伸出手，怀里空空，只有风动。远处的天际有几只小鸟飞过，栽进橡树浓密的树冠，又飞出来，扑棱棱不知是离家还是归巢。

公司查了他的飞机，小心翼翼打听最近有动向的，跟他有联系的人，当然一无所获，如果Chris只是想自己来田埂坐上一天，这趟行程当然变得毫无敏感度和话题性。

他背靠橡树，怀里是空的，但他被一股淡淡的橡木味包围着，Sebastian身上总是有股这种味道，做爱的时候覆盖着他，不断地亲吻他，以至于让Chris有种错觉，亲吻是有气味的，后来Chris操得太用力，他觉得自己被Sebastian影响了，也把做爱搞得像末日来临一样。那个时候他趴在Sebastian身上亲他，决定要克制自己。

可现在他觉得那种玩命的做法对极了，他们黏在一起的每一天都很短，也很长。

既是一天，也是永恒。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Sebastian把湖蓝色西装的褶皱抚平，挂好，还给服装师。

「你真适合这个颜色，Sebby。噢！天呐，你把胸花都摆好了！」

她把西装放进衣柜，转身看着他，那双灰绿色眼睛温柔闪烁，眼睛的主人不太好意思地伸手挠头：「这样你方便一些。」

浓密的栗色头发梳得整齐，他笑起来，眼周纹路堆着，眼睛显得格外大。

她踮起脚亲他的脸颊：「甜蜜的绅士，舍不得你。」

他给了她一个拥抱：「我也是。」

今天Sebastian杀青，他的戏份不多，跳舞，缓解家庭矛盾，还结了个婚，就这些，他敢打赌最后剪出来的成品，他的戏份还可以更少一点。但已经很赚了，「机会难得」，他高兴地给Charles打电话，跟Meryl Streep对戏，简直像是回到Rutgers坐在前排学表演，而他的导师注定影史留名，令人激动。

现在他完成拍摄跟人告别，于是，Sebastian一贯的做派又来了，他周到地告别了导演，前辈，同僚，化妆师，服装师，灯光和摄像，连场务他都没忘记。「叮——」他连忙低头查信息，Charles说晚上接他一起吃饭。

他哼了一声，很快地回复Charles的好意，还在短信后面加了个笑脸。他当然一直是那个甜蜜的Sebby，无论一朝被识，或是默默无闻。

Sebastian Stan有他的人生，按部就班。

 

「Seb？Sebby？Hey！SeeeeeaBas！」

Charles晃着他，「出来喝酒你走什么神呐。」

Sebastian盯着手机，Charles凑上去看：「哇哦，评论家选择奖？」

《美国队长：冬日战士》被提名最佳动作片，Chris Evans被提名最佳男主角。

「真酷，兄弟！」

他知道Charles指的是他参演了这样棒的影片，但他还是多看了两眼新闻里Chris的照片，条纹西装，半仰着头，胡子已经留起来了。

「真酷！」Sebastian咧嘴笑着说。

「Sebby，」电影上映八个月，冬日战士的扮演者受到前所未有的关注，翻看美队二的新闻属于他的工作，Charles由着他傻笑，犹豫了下，还是开口问：「你那个恋爱怎么样了？」

Sebastian没反应过来，挑起眉问：「恋爱？」

「你以为我不知道你在约会？我以为你没打算掩饰呢。」Charles意外地说，「但你不是在恋爱吗，等到短信高兴得像条傻鱼，然后就找不着人。」

Sebastian的朋友们知道他在约会，时间还不短，但他不说是谁，这跟他从前的高调不一样，但谁知道呢，反正也没有谁跟从前一样。如果他一直像个初恋少年似的玩恋爱游戏，他们乐得睁一只眼闭一只眼，没人会主动提起让他尴尬，但如果他——

「你最近总是有时间。」Charles说。

「呃，」Sebastian灌了杯酒，脸颊红起来，酒吧的窗户上笼罩着一层白雾，又一个冬天快过半了，他磨蹭半响，把玻璃杯滴溜溜打了个转儿，又握在手里，像变戏法，「是啊。」

「你分手了？」

「没有。」Sebastian脱口而出。

Charles住了嘴，他又拿来两杯酒，Sebastian感激地笑，拍拍Charles的肩，开始讲一个笑话，天色晚了，不夜城才刚醒，灯打下来，他脸上罩着一层浮光。

笑话刚讲到一半，Charles已经醉醺醺地笑起来，Sebastian使劲撇着嘴，模仿《银河护卫队》里的那只浣熊。接着他又鼓起腮帮子学金鱼，嘴张成圆形，发出噗噜噜的声响。Charles憋不住地把Sebastian的脸往旁边推，笑得桌子都晃起来。

他还是那个Sebastian Stan，连逗人笑的方式都没变，太正常了，谁会注意到他有什么问题。Charles一点都不细腻，也不多愁善感，但他认识Sebastian快半辈子了，他笑得那么厉害，担心却一丝没有减少。

Sebastian就是这样，他从来不主动分手，哪怕别人已经很明显，旁边的人都来管闲事了，他还是不相信，甚至有时候连问都不问，在他确信失去一个人之前，他总是认为所有的音讯杳然都是有理由的，都可以用等待熬过去。

等他终于确认失去，挽不回来了，却既不会哭，也不会喝闷酒，像是从来没有发生过这些事一样，一个字也不提。就这样，他的恋爱一向高调到令人啼笑皆非，又神奇地没有任何纠缠，他的爱情那么明显，图片那么亲密，快乐那么疯狂，让旁边的人受到感染，又扼腕叹息，但他本人却看上去一直正常，温暖，甜蜜。

令人惊叹的是，无论他遭受多少次，上一个是这样，下一个他依然如此，毫无改变。

「你都不会生气的吗？或者吸取教训，拿一拿架子？」有一回哪个红毯活动，他见了才把他甩掉的人，又跑去打招呼，Chace忍不住吐槽说。

「我生什么气？」Sebastian捋捋头发，莫名其妙地问，「那个，那个又不是她的错。」

当然了，Sebastian Stan的世界里，爱没有对错，别人不爱他了，叫什么错呢。

 

「马上就是圣诞节了。」喝完酒Sebastian推开门，寒冷的十二月夜晚，风刺骨地刮起来，往领口灌进去，纽约城依然灯火通明，他拿出手机，想要拍张照片。

「听着，Seb，」告别的时候Charles抱了抱他，「如果她不联系你，至少你要联系她。」

「呃，」Sebastian笑了，「这么明显吗？」

「你知道自己瘦成了什么样子？」Charles忽然很生气，「你还能更明显一点吗？」

Sebastian摇摇头，他不知道，来年四月《美国队长三：内战》就要开拍了，他要被一群大块头的超级英雄围着，但现在他的身材这么差。

薄薄的一片，在十二月的寒风里显得形单影只，风像是要把他卷进去。

原来我是瘦了啊，他想。

 

往家走时路过中央公园，公园椅上站着几只小鸟，路灯昏黄，看不清楚颜色，Sebastian坐下来，头枕着椅背。

失去Chris消息的第四个月，他还是在被动地等待着，看上去很镇静。

除了镇静还能做什么，他年过三十，抬头纹都深起来，笑的时候眼角堆起细纹，皮肤也晦暗不少。十年前他还是那种认为恋人可以在大街上大吵一架，还能继续爱得死去活来的人，感情在他心中涌动，像无尽的潮汐。但现在不一样了，现在他相当疲惫，那种被赞美过的纯洁的爱情，无论如何爱，总有终结的那一天。

椅子上的两只小鸟不害怕他，呜呜地叫唤，Sebastian心里一动，伸手想抓住一只，小鸟敏捷地跳到一边，扑棱棱飞走。

Charles说得对，他实际上很不安。他只是以为自己隐藏得很好。如果Chris不找他，他就不去打扰，除了那些关于小游戏的法则，他和Chris什么约定都没做过，既没有讨论过各自如何想，也没有讨论过如何面对公众，他们早就滚上了床，他们当然相爱，这件事太过自然，他们对它的处理又彼此心知肚明，以至于完全没有谈论的必要。

不安只是因为他无法确定自己做的是对的。如果Sebastian Stan的处事哲学错了呢，如果无论如何高压，Chris 都希望他去找他呢？

Sebastian早已完全接受了爱会消逝的事实，这样自然的事又有什么不可以接受，生活把他捶打得刀枪不入，可是Chris带他进入了新的世界。是Chris把他带入了新的世界。

他知道Chris没有放弃他，这一回，所有的疏于联系，就只是等待。

他就是知道。

 

***

 

Chris在洛杉矶接到短信的时候，那种怪异得说不出的提示音让经纪人吓了一跳。

「是巴赫？」她直截了当地问。

「是拉赫玛尼诺夫。」Chris Evans笑了，加州的阳光在他帽檐上跳跃，他像个真正的士兵，迎来了胜利日。

 

***

 

这一年，马萨诸塞州的十二月末鸦黑潮寒，光滑的街道堆着半融不融的雪渍，雾气缭绕的清晨和昏黄短暂的下午都珍贵得如同数日不得见的真正曙光。

Chris Evans船长登上那艘船的时候，大西洋正在咆哮，鳕鱼角笼罩在一片狂风骤雨之中，船身剧烈地摇晃，他险些没站住，一阵晕眩。他四下张望，船只空无一人，这是一艘幽灵船吗。

他推开船舱大厅门，钢琴旁有架很旧的留声机，正放着一张碟片。流畅的琴声填满空寂的房间，Chris的脊柱上窜起一阵战栗，船身晃得更厉害了，他跑上甲板，焦急地直吼：

「风暴预警，航行取消，还有人员没有疏散吗？」

「Hey，Captain！」

Evans船长转头，Sebastian在风雨里站着，蓝黑色透视衫，黑色西装外套罩在外面，咬着嘴向他笑。

「救生艇不够了？」

他板起脸，黑色西裤被暴雨浸湿，贴着腿，勾出的线条结实有力，左臂上的白鹰若隐若现，被围在几道红色条纹中，看上去既狼狈，又威严。

「快走，船长！」Sebastian没有好到哪里去，头发贴在额头上，线衫透湿，他扬起下巴冲着远处的城市努努嘴。

「你先走。」风更大了，Evans船长眼睛都无法睁开，他仍然坚持说。

「不，你不走，我也不走。」Sebastian从甲板上跳下来。

Chris下意识地伸出手，让他狠狠撞进他怀里。

 

他一旦抱住他，事情就失控了。

 

船舱的门在后面嘭得锁上。船在波涛中翻滚，Chris把Sebastian压在地板上，吻像豆大的雨点砸下来。衣服被雨水和海浪浸得很重，在地板上留下一滩水渍，但Chris什么都顾不得，他贪婪地舔吻，拿舌头戳刺柔软的唇肉，青筋暴起的胳膊把怀里的人牢牢锁在地板上，坚硬的大腿蹭着身下人的腰，炽热的阴茎隔着西裤摩擦。Sebastian拽着Chris的上衣，制服扣子咯在他胸前，苏麻一片。他难受地呻吟了一声，想要把隔着他们肉体的衣料撕掉，Chris看出来了，他直起上身，示意他可以做任何想做的，于是Sebastian把黑西装扒开，Chris的衬衣湿成一团，但他不知道哪里来的力气，拼命一拽，衬衣扣子崩得七零八落，滴溜溜在地板上滚出很远。船还在剧烈地晃荡，他们被迫分开，Sebastian抖着把套头线衫脱掉，爬了过去。

接触到Chris肌肉的那一刻，他眼眶通红，Chris的纹身在暴风雨中如同阿芙洛狄忒神的杰作，他亲上去舔，肉体和肉体碰撞，Sebastian抱着Chris，几乎痴了。

他虽然痴着，手却一点也没有迟疑，解开皮带扒拉下内裤，动作急迫得像是初尝禁果的少年，Chris的手紧紧攥着Sebastian的腰，盯着他解自己的裤子的手，有那么一会儿，他似乎觉得此情此情太不真实，这条船，和眼前的人，都是幻象。

Sebastian把他沉重的阴茎握在手里，抬起头看着他笑。

那个笑容太熟悉了，Chris的嘴抿成细线，他放开手，Sebastian的腰上青紫一片，他又摸上去，像是要确认他是真的。

「Sebby？」他叫了一声。

「Chris。」他哑着嗓子回应，尾音都破掉。

风更大了，海浪拥卷着船身，Sebastian被甩了一下，他松开Chris，背撞到地板上。Chris抖了一下，仍然攥着Sebastian的腰，不肯松手。

「Chris。」他喘着气又叫了一声，天知道他已经多久没有这样叫过这个名字，「Chris。」

那是Chris，雨水淌过Chris的胸肌，顺着粉色乳尖坠下一滴，Chris惯用的男士香水盈满了舱内的空气，Chris抿紧的嘴唇一旦张开，就像替丘比特神传递神谕，而Chris的阴茎，Sebastian睁大眼，那是普利阿普斯神化身为人，把他从茫茫无际的海水中带离。

「Chris。」

「Chris。」

「Chris。」

Chris爬过去，骑在Sebastian身上，把他已经勃起到硬度惊人的阴茎，塞进了Sebastian的身体。

他没有做润滑，也没有戴保险套，粗壮的阴茎横冲直撞，在Sebastian身体里抽动，近乎野蛮。他拼命睁着眼，看着紫红色的阴茎不断在那个小洞里进出，耻毛黏在洞口，黏腻的肠液被操出来，淫靡地滴了一地。他抬头看Sebastian，这是Sebastian，他的Sebastian，Chris突然间感到脊椎一阵战栗，胃在翻涌，心跳隆隆作响，他在操着Sebastian这个事实像暴风席卷着他的大脑，扫光了四个月来行尸走肉般的混沌，他完全沉沦其中无法思考，思维却比任何一刻都更加清明，强烈的情感在他胸腔中嘶鸣，长啸着穿透他胸膛。

Sebastian不断地舔着唇，他想要说些什么，又不知道要怎么说，他的腿被Chris用力掰开，操得更狠，沉重的阴囊在他臀肉上拍打，留下令人脸红心跳的声响，Chris的阴茎越来越硬，从洞口拔出，再整根塞进去，一次比一次撞击地用力。Chris操着他，又皱着眉头看着他，像是要把他快盯穿，慢慢Chris看着他的眼神变了，终于舍得把手从他屁股上挪开，抚摸上他的脸颊。

「Sebby，」他温柔地叫了一声。

Sebastian胡乱抹了把脸，他发现自己被操得流出了生理性盐水，顺着嘴角流进嘴里，又咸又涩。他向着Chris笑，眼眶红得更厉害了。Chris低下身亲吻他，抱起他，让他骑在自己身上，船身被又一波巨浪掀得直晃，Chris抱着他打了个滚，粗硬的阴茎操干一个不可思议的深度，Sebastian一声闷哼，随即他为里面饱含的情欲红透了脸。慢慢地Sebastian被干得透熟，船舱外怒号的阴风和Chris温暖的身体激起他强烈的情绪，他闭上眼，回到他第一次让Chris进入自己身体的那个下午，从那个玫瑰色的黄昏开始，Chris Evans再也不是Chris Evans，他不再是那个让他有距离感的同事，不再是一个可以被写进性幻想剧本的肌肉宝贝，不再是一个可以被杂志票选的梦幻男神，不再是那个拍出来Before We Go的浪漫骑士，他甚至不再是那个因为穿着制服拿着盾牌而出了名的演员。

Chris射满了他，微凉的白浊堵满了Sebastian的洞口，喷涌而出的液体顺着他的大腿肌肉流下，Sebastian被操射了，大股的浓稠精液喷射到Chris腹肌上。

四个月来他试过的所有自慰都没有办法让射出一点东西，只能坐在那里等着勃起消解，他预约了医生，却被告知身心健康，他曾想他不会再享受什么快乐了，这没什么不好的，他只能接受，但现在他被操到射，他甚至刚射出来，就又被Chris的抚摸和亲吻弄得半硬。

「我爱你，Chris。」他抱紧Chris，再一遍地说。

再说多少遍都不能完全表达出他的感觉，Sebastian的眼神变得热烈。他找不到一个形容词来告诉Chris，他感到的他身体中某一部分被完完全全拴在他身上，他想找一个句子，来形容自己的所有需要。

一定有什么话，可以形容出来，他没有毛病，他只是需要Chris，比「我爱你，Chris」更多，比「我属于你，Chris」更多。

最后他盯着船舱外如晦的狂风和暴雨，慢慢把那个梗在喉咙里的句子咽了下去。

「Chris对Sebastian来说，就是性爱本身。」

 

***

 

半夜时分暴风雨依然呼啸，五月花号越来越靠近鳕鱼角，Evans船长打开舱门，船舱的暖气很足，但舱外黑蓝色的天幕和汹涌的大海让一切显得如此诡秘，如此不安。

 

「我可以给你一个救生艇，」他指着远处的灯火闪烁城市说，「你还有机会，从这里下去，熬过这段时间，等风暴过去，顺着那条路，那里就是美国。不然你很可能丧生，在离自由女神只有这么近的海里。」

「我是钢琴师，你雇了我。」他说，手指在钢琴上轻轻打着节拍，「请让我和它呆在一起，船长。」

「这很危险，你不懂大海有多危险，是不是，钢琴师？」

「火要焚烧，可人们一样崇拜它，」钢琴师在琴櫈上坐下，「海会吞噬船只，可轮船还是起锚远航。」

「就算这样，这里已经没有听众了，离开这里上岸之后，你可以去办场音乐会，无数人会为你鼓掌。」Evans船长摸了摸钢琴师的头，「好孩子，听话。」

Chris说出那句话，低头看着琴櫈上的钢琴师，Sebastian勃起了。他把手放在他身上，手指温热，皮肤滚烫，后半夜的海潮依然翻滚不息，Sebastian看着他的爱人，感到一阵空茫。

地板上的性爱如此美妙，Chris对他的疼爱显而易见，但Sebastian感到胃里空空，像只不知餍足的小野兽，他皮肤的每一寸都在尖叫，想要扭动着踏进火里。

他抬起头，灰绿色的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，他无意识地向Chris蹭过去，说：「我不能听您的，船长。我可以给您弹琴，您想听——您不想听吗？」

说着他自顾自坐下来，在钢琴上按下一两个音符。紧接着，他开始弹琴，巨浪让船体倾斜，钢琴挪动了一寸，险些和留声机相撞，Sebastian没有停下来，他敲击琴键的力度既温柔又急切，冲着Chris咧嘴笑。

「你不听话，」Chris看着他，「你……」

 

他皱着眉头翻看手里那张卡片，到这里就结束了，后面大片的空白。

「Sebby，后面是什么？」

「我不知道，Chris船长要怎么决定。」

「你违反游戏规则，Sebby。」他不赞同地摇头，「记得我跟你说过的吗，你来提所有要求，安排一切，角色，场景，情节，对话，程度，你来安排一切。」

Sebastian的那一丁点可怜的创作才华，全部用来写让他们乐此不疲的游戏，这是规则，他记得Chris带他走进这个新世界的时候对他说，他将在游戏里交付所有信任和自主，因此为了不给他造成任何伤害的可能性，由他来安排一切。他学得很迅速，很快，他就完全了解了这快乐的本性。

他可以由着自己的性子写剧本，把需求，痛楚，快乐，情欲，统统投进火焰里，交付一切，全身心沉溺于Chris即将带他去向的方向。

但是Chris，即便在这样的游戏中，Chris依然在克制，自我控制，自我牺牲，Chris的快乐像站在恐惧的钢索上小心走动。

他的Chris恐惧他受到一丁点伤害，而时刻保持着自我警醒。

 

这就是Sebastian Stan爱着的Chris Evans，他在控制的游戏里自我控制，在完整的剧本里不完整。

 

「惩罚我。」Sebastian把Chris的手咬进嘴里，舔吻他的指尖，像是下命令一样任性地要求着，「惩罚我，Chris。」

 

Chris抬起他的下巴，他一直喜欢他的下巴，从不吝啬溢美之词，强壮的线条，柔和的凹陷，他凑上去亲了亲。然后站直了身体。

他刮了胡子，笔挺的黑色海军常服把他裹住，看上去就像一个真正的船长。船依然在海浪里翻滚，他似乎早已习惯了摇晃的倾斜的世界，他整了整袖口，严肃地开口：「你准备好接受惩罚了吗？」

Sebastian依然在弹钢琴，他小声辩解着：「先生，您不喜欢吗？我可以停下来。」

一道巨浪打来，钢琴又挪动了一寸，他的手没有停。音乐声越来越急迫，音符像是跳动的火焰，在咆哮的海浪与风雨间穿梭明灭。

拉赫玛尼诺夫的第二钢琴协奏，伴随着留声机的背景音，由平静走向极烈，如倾如诉，如歌如泣。

「既然你喜欢，就不必停。」Chris善解人意地说，「但是你违抗了命令，要接受惩罚。跪在琴凳上，跪在那里，不要停止演奏。」

Sebastian睁大眼睛，他站起来，在倾斜的地板上打了滑，但他稳住自己，他的双手还在敲击着音符，慢慢把一条腿曲起，然后是另一条，动作有些滑稽，但他最后做到了，放低腰，跪坐着，继续弹琴，他看着他的船长，等待着真正的惩罚。

Chris拿出一只细长的盒子，打开，Sebastian的呼吸停滞了。手柄末端闪烁着金属光泽，柔软的黑色小羊皮，裁剪得非常整洁，非常美丽。

一条皮鞭。

Chris俯下身亲吻他，抚摸他覆盖着一层薄肌肉的脊背，紧绷的大腿肌肉，还有圆润的屁股。

Sebastian乖乖地跪着，Chris的鞭子轻擦过他的胸，滑过乳尖，在腹肌上拍打。细小的噼啪声在他紧实的蜜色肌肉上爆裂，Sebastian战栗地发出一声悠长的呻吟。

「宝贝。」Chris在他耳边低声说，「七鞭，如果你还挺得住的话，只要数数，如果你受不了，记住，红色，我们立刻停下。」

Sebastian点点头，留声机被Chris关掉，他也不再弹了，船舱内安静下来，他的手撑在钢琴盖上，等待着，舱外风弱下来，依然骤雨如注，击打在舱门上，发出笃笃声响。空虚更强烈了，他渴望Chris，渴望他给他的一切。

「放松，Sebby。」Chris说，Sebastian深吸了口气，缓缓呼出，然后，

 

「啪——」

 

皮鞭在他左臀上发出深重而厚实的一击，火辣辣的疼痛在他臀肉上炸开，滚烫的触感如同火吻，鞭子留下的痛感如此鲜明，Sebastian忍不住发出一声低哑短促的叫喊，他颤抖着数：

「1，」

紧接着，几乎没有间隔，「啪——」

第二鞭应声而落，在同样的臀肉部位覆盖上新的疼痛。

「2，」

火舌的亲吻激烈起来，痛感透过他的皮肤，在他大脑里燃起千万片碎裂的花火，Sebastian感到重叠的疼痛逐渐发热，他快要燃烧起来，

「啪——」

第三鞭结实地落在腰下，Chris的力道渐渐加重，皮鞭带来的疼痛散开。

「3，」

接下来是右侧，「啪——」

「4，」

Sebastian的阴茎硬到戳着他自己的小腹，前端颤抖地滴着透明的液体，他咬着牙，把呻吟咽进去，变成一种低低的呜咽，在如晦的骤雨中显得格外诱人，Chris看着他流畅的背部和腰臀线条，扬起了手——

「啪——」

「5，」

「啪——」

「6，」

那块被鞭打的臀肉留下两道被火舌舔舐的吻痕，疼痛变成惊人的热度，在Chris无与伦比的力度之下缓缓燃烧，Sebastian的手紧抓着钢琴盖，他没有任何思考能力，只体验着Chris带给他的疼痛，疼痛，Chris像是把他推上刀尖，让快乐在疼痛的刃上跳跃，而那个拥有着赛特神力的男人举起胳膊，又轻盈地落下，在空气冲划过一个完美的光轮——

「啪——」

Sebastian再也忍不住，火焰在他的腰下噼啪炸裂，滚烫的焰心给他的臀肉留下温暖，像是第一次喝白兰地灼烧喉管，他呻吟出声，带着一点哽咽的哭腔，「7——」

 

「颜色，Sebby？」

「绿色，Chris。」

 

太少了，他想告诉Chris，他还可以承受更多，但Chris扔掉鞭子，把他翻过身，抱在怀里，于是他红着眼眶去解Chris的扣子，精壮的肌肉露出来，他除了黑色西装什么也没有穿。

Chris的手摸上他自己留下的鞭痕，忽然用力把Sebastian半举起来，「当」得一下——

他把Sebastian按在钢琴上，琴键发出震颤的嗡鸣，在暴雨的呼啸声中如同塞壬的歌声。Sebastian刚受过鞭打的臀肉压上黑白键，Chris眼底一片晦暗，他对准那两团通红的软肉，再次把阴茎劈了进去。

不断的撞击让钢琴轰然作响，发出怪异的嘶鸣，Chris一下比一下更用力，像是要把Sebastian完全操成他的一部分，Sebastian的后腰被琴盖轧出红痕，乳尖被Chirs攥紧，疼痛和快感不断升腾，他射了一次，又射了一次，而Chris硬度惊人的阴茎丝毫没有射的迹象，他仍然不断地打桩似地在他的小洞里驰骋，亲吻钝重地砸落，手臂和手指在他的背上留下新的痕迹，触目惊心。

Chris几乎要把他勒进骨血。

Sebastian被操地软成一团，缩在Chris怀里，用力夹紧不断在后穴进出的肉棒，他夹得太用力，挤压着敏感的龟头，Chris一阵颤抖，他高潮了，精液顺着黑白键滴落，在Sebastian的腿上划下一道道透明的痕迹。

 

暴风雨渐渐小了，淅沥沥的雨水落入甲板，打着圈转，他们抱在一起停了一会儿，等待着这个不眠夜浓烈的情感慢慢平息。轮船离那个闪烁着万家灯火的城市更近了，Chris揉着Sebastian的眼眶，从背后抱着他，头枕在他肩头，问：「Sebby，快要靠岸了，那就是美国。你知道那是哪里吗？」

Sebastian扭头吻他，翘着嘴角说：「波士顿。」

 

天快亮了，夜晚结束了，波士顿陷入黎明前的安静，新的一天他们又要变回那个Sebastian Stan和那个Chris Evans。

但没人在乎，马萨诸塞的十二月末，没什么能阻止真正的狂欢。


End file.
